


Bedroom Thoughts

by scarletsaber (sushibunny)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Pining, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What Are Feelings: A Novel By Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibunny/pseuds/scarletsaber
Summary: He'd shared a bed with Makoto when they were younger, Haru had reasoned; why should it be any different now?
That's what he found himself wondering as he stared at Makoto as he slept.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I should really be working on things for Makoto’s birthday and not random one shots, but I think we could all use a bit of fluff at the moment (I know I could). Hopefully you enjoy this little distraction from reality.

Haru let out a long sigh, rolling his neck in relief as he moved from the hunched position he had been in for over an hour. His literature essay was finally done, and despite the late hour a quick glance at the clock on his desk revealed, he still felt a sense of accomplishment. Makoto had somehow managed to… convince him he wanted to finish it tonight so they could go swimming at SC Returns the next day. And Haru supposed all the neck and mental strain from the essay would be worth it when he was gliding through the cool water in the morning.

He fought back a yawn as he turned to tell Makoto he was finished- quicker than Makoto had assumed he would be too- only to find his best friend fast asleep on Haru’s bed, sprawled across the comforter. Haru’s eyes went wide in surprise for a moment; Makoto was never one to fall asleep first, especially not if he still had homework to do. Though a quick shuffling through the papers scattered across the bed- and on the floor below- revealed Makoto had also finished his essay. _Of course._

Putting the papers in some semblance of order before placing them atop his desk, Haru turned to regard Makoto again, feeling oddly out of place in his own room as he looked down at his sleeping friend. He supposed Makoto did have reason to be so tired, having spent the entirety of the day before coming to study with Haru watching over Ren and Ran- and no doubt indulging in their every whim to play with them. Haru smiled fondly at Makoto as he gently pulled the dark framed glasses from his face; not even Nagisa had enough energy to make it through an entire day spent playing with the twins- Makoto should really know better.

Makoto scrunched up his nose in a way that Haru supposed was widely considered adorable as he removed the glasses, and Haru froze- waiting- but Makoto only rubbed his face against the comforter before settling back to sleep. _Definitely cute._

Haru surveyed his room for a moment after returning the glasses to their case, wondering if he should just pull out the futon and sleep there. The idea didn’t really appeal to him- something about sleeping on the floor in his own room felt off to him. Though his only other option was…

As if sensing the direction of his thoughts, Makoto suddenly shifted, rolling over to face the wall and leaving a tempting amount of empty bed space in his wake.

It only took Haru a moment of internal debate before he made up his mind; Makoto and he had always shared beds growing up, what did it matter if they did again? Sure, the space would be a little cramped, but Makoto wouldn’t mind. _After all, it’s my own bed_ , he reasoned. _It’s fine_.

Satisfied with his decision, Haru gave a sharp nod to no one in particular before moving around his room to collect pajamas to change into. Luckily for himself, Makoto had already been wearing sweatpants and a t shirt when he came over, so he would surely be comfortable sleeping as he was. _And he certainly looks comfortable right now_.

Haru tore his eyes from his sleeping friend and headed to the bathroom to change and get ready for bed.

When he returned Makoto hadn’t moved, apparently content with his new position up against the wall. Haru didn’t mind, it left more room for himself. He turned off the lights before crawling into bed, slipping quietly under the covers. He was barely there for more than a few seconds when Makoto suddenly rolled back, an arm flinging over Haru’s waist, tightening almost immediately.

Eyes going wide, Haru turned his head, but Makoto was still fast asleep. His lips were slightly parted and his breathing was slow and soft and he looked… _Angelic_ was the only word that came to Haru’s mind.

Shifting carefully, Haru turned to face Makoto fully, laying on his side. Makoto’s arm slipped along his hips for a moment before he was unconsciously grabbed again, and this time tugged closer until Makoto was apparently satisfied. _This is cuddling_. For some reason the thought didn’t bother Haru like he thought it should, like he assumed it was supposed to. Instead it just felt… warm. Nice, even.

He was even closer to Makoto now, noses close to touching. Even in the dimly lit room he could make out the long eyelashes framing his friend’s closed eyes, the gentle swell of his lips, the strong curve of his jaw. He had never had the chance to study Makoto so closely without his knowledge before, and it was a heady feeling. Without thinking, Haru reached up and brushed aside Makoto’s bangs, the hair soft between his fingers. He skimmed his fingertips down along the side of Makoto’s face, drawn to the action by something he couldn’t name, didn’t quite understand, but wasn’t sure he needed to.

Haru’s eyes flickered down to Makoto’s lips again as his fingers followed the line of Makoto’s jaw, gaze lingering longer than he presumed was entirely appropriate for looking at your best friend’s lips; if there even was an allotted amount of time for such a thing. His chest felt tight and hot as he continued to study his sleeping friend, unsure why he was even doing so in the first place. _What is this feeling?_

Makoto sighed in his sleep, moving again, this time onto his back. Haru felt oddly bereft at the loss of Makoto’s arm around his waist.

He stared at Makoto for a few minutes in the quiet room, the only sound Makoto’s shallow breathing, contemplating what to do. There wasn’t much he could do besides sleep- unless he wanted to wake up Makoto, which he definitely didn’t- the very thought of which made him frown. So he tried to settle in, eyes narrowing when he realized Makoto was laying on most of the blankets. With careful movements Haru propped himself up on an elbow, watching Makoto closely for any signs of waking as he gently tugged the blanket out from under him. Makoto made a soft moan, rolling away again for a moment and allowing Haru to free the blanket, before falling onto his back once more.

Satisfied, Haru threw the blanket over Makoto, and suddenly the situation felt much more intimate than before as they laid together underneath the same sheets. Haru tried to ignore the fluttering feeling in his stomach as he shifted towards Makoto, legs touching under the warm fabric. He didn’t know why but he needed to- wanted to- be closer. He’d never much been one for physical touch before- though he had never really minded with Makoto. But now… Now he craved it.

Haru carefully slid up against Makoto’s warm frame, settling himself against the curves of the taller boy. He slipped an arm around Makoto’s waist- much like Makoto had done to him before- and hooked his chin on Makoto’s shoulder, taking a moment to breath in the familiar scent there. Pleased with himself, Haru was soon drifting off, the comfort of the warm body against his own lulling him to sleep.

Light filtering through his flimsy curtains woke Haru, and he was confused for a moment when his bleary gaze met a curtain of brown hair instead of his familiar wall or ceiling. _Oh. Right._ He had slept wi- shared a bed with Makoto last night. And Makoto was currently curled around Haru, arms wrapped around his torso and legs tangled with his own. Not that he minded. At all, in fact.

He was just rolling the thought around in his mind, trying to understand what it all meant- his strange feelings, his desire to be so close to his friend- when Makoto began to stir, arms flexing around Haru and legs twitching. Haru waited with baited breath, suddenly worried Makoto would be upset about their current situation. What if he was embarrassed to share a bed with Haru? What if he hated Haru touching him? The idea made Haru’s stomach churn, and not in the pleasant way from the night before.

He watched anxiously as Makoto slowly opened his eyes, blinking owlishly when he finally registered the sight of Haru’s face right next to his. Makoto went to jerk back, obviously feeling awkward and uncertain about their current position, but Haru tensed up and Makoto stilled in response. Still staring at Haru- searching his eyes- Makoto slowly relaxed, settling back into the mutual hold they both had on each other, laying side by side.

“Ah, good morning, Haru-chan,” Makoto said, voice rough with sleep.

The sound sent a shiver up Haru’s spine and he forgot his usual reprimand of the nickname.

Makoto continued once he determined Haru wasn’t going to say anything. “I fell asleep, didn’t I? You could have woken me up, I wouldn’t have minded, Haru. You didn’t have to, uh, squeeze up here with me.”

_What is this feeling?_ “It’s fine.”

Makoto smiled then, the same soft grin he gave Haru every morning, all the nervousness disappearing from his face. “If you say so.”

That smile filled Haru’s chest with the same warmth as before, and as he looked into Makoto’s eyes- getting lost in the bright green depths- he realized what it was. _Oh. It’s love_.

That was all Haru needed to know- mind made up as he leaned forward, watching Makoto’s eyes widen in surprise but not fear before he closed his own, and then he was kissing him.

And Makoto kissed him back.


End file.
